Realizing Love
by sinecure
Summary: Willow and Spike realize some things.


SUMMARY: Willow and Spike realize some things.  
TITLE: Realizing Love  
RATED: R  
AUTHOR: sinecure  
AN: Not beta-ed, because Claudia works too hard already, and she'll enjoy this without having to beta it first, I think. Hope you all do! This is something I've been working on for a long time, and I'm really proud of it. I think it's my best work, but you guys be the judge! :)  
  
REALIZING LOVE  
Willow stared out of her bedroom window, sighing heavily because she was sad. Her life was horrible these days; Oz had cheated on her and left her, Tara had left her... or had she become a demon? Willow wasn't sure really, she was too depressed to pay attention to anything except her own tormented mind.  
  
"Ho hum," she sighed, resting her chin in her hands as she wondered why everyone was so mean to her. Why did they always hurt her and then leave? She was a very loveable person, a little shy maybe, and sometimes she babbled, but really, who didn't find that extremely adorable and cute?  
  
"Hey, beautiful," a voice called from the ground below her bedroom window. She didn't bother looking behind her to see if her parents had heard the voice as well, because they were gone, off jet-setting somewhere, leaving her all alone with herself.  
  
"Ho hum," she repeated. She didn't bother to look down and see who was there, because it wasn't someone for her. She wasn't beautiful. She had long, flowing flame-colored hair, and big, wide, expressive green eyes that showed her every thought and emotion. Her body was perfectly shaped, and rock-hard to boot... so, why would anyone ever think to call her beautiful?  
  
"Hey, Red," the voice called again, and Willow glanced down in surprise.  
  
It was Spike. The man she loved. And he was calling to her, calling her his special nickname. She sighed, gazing lovingly down at the man she'd loved since the very first time she'd seen him as he ran into the Bronze yelling for someone to call 911 because someone was getting bit. Yep, she'd loved hm since that first time, and no one knew.  
  
She'd stayed with Oz, even though she was in love with someone else, never giving away her thoughts. And then, when Oz cheated on her and left her behind, she was heartbroken, even though she didn't love him.  
  
Tara had come around, and she'd had a nice, lesbian love affair with the beautiful blonde witch, but she'd never loved her, because she was in love with another blonde. A man. A man who was a vampire and currently standing underneath her window for no apparent reason. Tara left her, for some reason or other, and poor Willow was heartbroken again.  
  
Everyone left her, and she was always alone. Buffy and Xander were involved in their own lives, they never had time for her. She just wasn't loved by anyone. And she was tired of it, she realized suddenly. She wanted to be loved and treated as an equal by her friends, not to be shoved aside in favor of other things and other people.  
  
All she ever did anymore was research. She was so abused, and she hated it.  
  
"What do you want, Spike?" she called down, frowning in anger at the blonde. Angry because he'd never given her the time of day. All he ever did was ignore her, or tease her. Stupid vampire.  
  
"You, Red, didn't you bloody know that? Though I've never expressed any sort of bloody feelings towards you, I'm in love with you." He paced back and forth, muttering to himself as he smoked, and she was sure she heard something about, 'always falling for redheads'.  
  
"Really?" she called down, wondering what game he was playing, because there was certainly no way he'd ever have feelings for her. She was a mousy little nerd.  
  
(AN: With a killer body and a gorgeous face to boot, but she didn't know that, she was so innocent and sweet she'd never think that about herself. So, me, sinecure, the author, feels the need to insert my own thoughts into this story. Tee hee, aren't I cute?! Okay now, back to the story!)  
  
"Bloody hell, yes, pet," the blonde said, "I've loved you since the very first time I saw you when I ran into the Bronze yelling for someone to call 911 because someone was getting bit."  
  
I don't believe that, the redhead thought. "I don't believe that," the redhead told the blonde, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.  
  
The blonde vampire cursed his luck with women. He always fell in love with redheads, damn his bloody hide. "It's true," he called to his redheaded witch. "Let me bloody come up there, love. I'll prove it to you."  
  
The redheaded witch wondered if she could believe the blonde vampire. "All right," the witch conceded, uncrossing her arms and leaning over the railing to watch the vampire she loved climb the tree to her balcony.  
  
When the vampire reached the balcony, he jumped over the railing and landed in front of her, grinning like a fool. "Hey, Red, you look beautiful in that leather outfit. And the dominatrix boots... they're just-- wow."  
  
The witch shrugged, tossing her red hair to the side coquettishly as she looked down at the low-cut shiny leather outfit she was wearing. It'd been in her closet for years, since the day the Slayer had encouraged her to buy it to wear to school. The witch had caved, as she always did when it came to someone telling her what to do, and bought the outfit, shoving it into the back of her closet. The boots were six inches high, stiletto-heeled and matched the whip in her hand.  
  
"This old thing?" she asked seductively, turning into a confident woman underneath the blonde vampire's eye. By the way his grin disappeared, and the way his jaw dropped to smack into the concrete ground, the redheaded-witch-with-powers-that-always-failed thought maybe she was a gorgeous creature in his eyes. He loved her, it must be so.  
  
"I've always had a thing for you, baby," the chipped vampire said, his voice squeaking out when she breathed in deeply, letting her full chest bulge out of the bodice of her leather outfit. "I've a weakness for redheads. I love you, always bloody well have, haven't I?" His arms wrapped around her, drawing her close to him, pressing her fully against his rock-hard body which was already fully aroused.  
  
"Oh, Spike," the witch sighed, melting into the blonde-vampire-who-had-a-chip-in-his-head-and-couldn't-bite-humans-anymore. "I love you too, but how could you possibly love me? I'm so shy and innocent and no one loves me. I'm a nerd. Look at me," she told him angrily, "I'm hideous in my dominatrix outfit. Just look at the way my breasts are heaving. It's oogie, and gross, and I'm all geeky."  
  
The witch pouted even more deeply as she pulled away from the vampire she loved.  
  
"I can't believe you. I'm a kid playing dress up." She plucked at the fishnet stockings and sighed.  
  
"I love you, Red, I do." He pulled her close again, kissing her fully on the mouth, thrusting his tongue between her lips. "Can't you--" he pulled away, grinning shamefacedly at the mumbled words he'd tried to utter while his tongue was in her mouth. Silly him. "Can't you tell?" he repeated. "You're the bloody love of my bloody unlife. I can't help it. I've always had a thing for redheads."  
  
"Oh," the witch said thoughtfully, "that's so romantic. Take me, Spike, take me now, I can't wait." She grabbed his hand and held it between her legs which were soaked with her love juices. "Can't you feel how much I want and need you. I want you to be my first."  
  
Spike yanked his hand back, looking unsure. "Are you sure?" the blonde vampire asked, frowning in concern and worry, but then he understood her last words and frowned for a whole different reason. "Your first, Red? How's that possible? Didn't you and the wolf get nasty? Or you and the blonde witch?"  
  
The redheaded witch shook her head in confusion, giving Spike her infamous Resolve Face. "Of course, I didn't have--" she looked around frantically to make sure no one was within earshot as she whispered, "s-e-x with them. I love you, I've been holding out for you." She pouted and stomped her foot as she glared at him. "You don't want me, you're just playing with me because I'm naive and vulnerable. I hate you!" the witch screamed, running inside her room and throwing herself face down on her bed to cry.  
  
The blonde vampire stared after his red witch in disbelief. How could she think he'd ever hurt her or play with her feelings? He was in love with his witch. She was his witch. "But, Red," he called out, trying to enter her room. He was bounced back to land on his butt. "Ow," he griped. "Let me in, Red," he whined, pouting himself now.  
  
Why was she being so mean to him? He loved her.  
  
"Red, let me in, I want to touch you and make sweet love to you." His eyes flickered to amber as he caught sight of her bare bottom poking from under her leather skirt. She was so gorgeous, but she didn't see that. She was oblivious to her own beauty, that's one reason why he loved her so much. That, and the fire inside her that only he could see. "Let me in, baby, I want to thrust my hard member into your warm and willing body."  
  
He began caressing his hard shaft over his jeans as he imagined plunging into her soft core. He couldn't wait any longer. The vampire jumped up and went to game face, snarling at his witch on the bed.  
  
"Invite me in now, Red, or I'll--"  
  
"I have a name," she mumbled, sniffing back her tears. She sat up, wiping the tears from her face and pouting at the man-she-loved-who-she-was-sure-didn't-love-her. "I'll let you in," the witch said seductively, grinning through her sadness. "But first," she told him, standing up and pulling her outfit off to stand naked before him in nothing but her stiletto boots, "I want you to watch me."  
  
She ran her hands over her nearly-naked body, waiting for him to notice her. "Oh Goddess," the witch mumbled, feeling her juices flooding her core. "Oh Goddess." Her own hands on her felt so good, but his would feel even better.  
  
The blonde, busy yanking at the buttons on his jeans, slid his hand around himself and looked up at the sound of her voice. His eyes bulged in shock, his member twitching in response to her naked body. "Good God, Witch, you're driving me mad. Let me in!" His hand stroked quickly at his hard length, pumping it furiously in his hand.  
  
The witch smiled in satisfaction as she saw the blonde take his member out and stroke it. She'd done that to him. She was in charge, she liked being in charge. She was a dominatrix at heart. Pain and sex had always gone together in her mind, and she'd gotten herself off so many times while thinking of this very man beating her. She raised her whip, smacking it into her leg with a slap as he masturbated.  
  
"That's right," she ordered, enjoying the sense of power she had over the blonde vampire. "Touch yourself while thinking about me. Say my name!"  
  
The vampire's hips jerked as he came, spewing his dead seed all over her balcony. "Cor, love-- um, witch... er, what, uh," he leaned breathlessly against the side of her house, tucking himself back into his jeans as she stalked closer. "What's your name, Red?"  
  
"Witch!" the redhead yelled, then frowned in confusion. "I mean Willow. My name is Willow. Say it!" She smacked him with the whip through the barrier, liking the sound and the feel of the whip hitting the vampire's flesh. She was in control and he'd never leave her because of that. Yep, life was turning out perfect.  
  
She had the man she loved, and she was now free to be herself, which was a vampire-loving dom. Screw the Slayer, and Xander. The Watcher and the ex-demon Anya. They'd never cared about her, she was alone in this world, with only herself to depend on. And now her vampire. Er, Spike. No more being stuck with research while everyone else went off to the Bronze, or to have sex, or whatever they did while she wasn't around.  
  
Spike grabbed the whip on her second whap, reeling her out to him with a malicious grin. "Invite me in... um, Willow, and I'll show you how to really use that little toy of yours."  
  
The witch gulped, tossing her red hair over her shoulder nervously. "Come in, vampire," she said, then realized that she'd just invited every vampire in the world into her house. Oops, she'd have to move now. Oh well. Hmm, should she warn her parents for the few times when they were actually home?  
  
Nah. They deserved to die for being mean to her.  
  
She stepped back as the blonde came into her room, dropping the whip to the floor.  
  
Spike grabbed her and threw her to the bed, standing over her with a vicious sneer. "Oh, right, forgot to mention... the chip's malfunctioning."  
  
The witch eeped, jumping up and trying to run. The vampire caught her at the door, yanking her back against his aroused body as he ran his hands roughly down her breasts and stomach.  
  
"D-- don't kill m-- me," she stuttered, horrified beyond belief by the evil vampire feeling her up. But she was also getting turned on, especially when she felt him twist her nipple painfully. "Ow! Do it again!"  
  
He threw her back on the bed and yanked his clothes off, standing over her, stroking his erection lasciviously. "I'm gonna do that and more, Red." His eyes roamed over her, making her feel naked to his-- oh she was. "I'm gonna shag that sexy little body of yours all night long. And then tomorrow, and possibly tomorrow night." He paused to think, smiling widely. "And every night after that. And you'll love it, you'll love everything I do to you, every way I touch you, and you'll love me. Got it?"  
  
"Y-- yes," she gasped, feeling a rush of fluid at his words. She was getting so hot, just hearing his voice. "Take me, vampire," she growled in a fair imitation of Spike. "Now! I can't wait." She writhed on the bed, sliding her fingers into her wet core, wishing it was her about-to-be vampire-lover's fingers. Or his hard, male member.  
  
He straddled the bed, resting the tip of his erection against her clit, looking up at her with question. Asking for permission. She nodded, clawing at his arms and back to try to get him to move. She couldn't wait any longer, she was almost ready to come already!  
  
Her blonde vamp thrust into her, and she cried out in pain and pleasure, loving the feeling of him inside her. He waited a minute for her body to get used to his girth since this was her first time, and then pounded his hardness into her soft core, making them both grunt and yell in pleasure. "Yeah, Red, yeah!" he shouted, grunting against her neck. "Oh, you're so beautiful, take all of me, baby!"  
  
His teeth sank into her neck, slicing through the flesh.  
  
The witch felt herself tighten around him. "Oh Goddess!" she screamed, yelling his name over and over again as she reached her pinnacle. His mouth continued to suck her blood from her neck, and then he came a second later, spilling his no-longer-alive seed into her grasping body.  
  
"Willow!" he yelled, his hips jerking against hers again and again. "Willow! Oh, God, baby," he muttered against her neck, kissing the flesh as his teeth pulled free. "You're a great shag." The vampire rolled off of her, pulling her into his side and smoothing her hair back. "I love you, Willow. I want you to be with me always. As a human, not a vampire. We'll do an obscure ritual that'll bond us to each other and be together forever."  
  
Willow sniffed back tears, trying to calm her shaking shoulders as she cried. He loved her, he really loved her. He wanted her to be with him forever as a human. She started crying more, and felt an answering wetness drip onto her shoulder from behind.  
  
Rolling over to look at the blonde vampire, the redheaded witch was amazed to see tears covering his face, and his lip trembling as he gazed at her with so much love that it hurt her heart to see.  
  
"I love you too, vampire. Er, Spike." She sighed and snuggled into him. "Let's do that ritual," she told him, feeling her lover's erection rising against her backside. "We can go to LA, 'cause I can't stay here anymore, no one will even notice I'm gone. We'll go and live with Angel and Cordelia, becoming bestest friends and maybe even have threesomes and foursomes."  
  
Spike sighed in contentment against her neck, sniffing back his tears, which, for some reason, were bloody. Huh, the hell was that about? Vampires didn't cry blood.  
  
Glancing down at Willow's slightly bleeding neck, he smiled to himself. Ah, duh, must've gotten some blood on his face. "Let's do that, love. Let's go see the poof and the cheerleader. I love him, you know... I'm just really pissed at him for leaving me and Dru. He's a big meanie for doing that, ya know? Bloody poof."  
  
Willow smiled softly. "I know. You've always been in love with him, haven't you? Because, you're a vampire and he's sort of your sire, only not. Depends on who you ask, really."  
  
"Mm," he agreed, sliding into her from behind. She screamed in pleasure, thrusting back against him. "I'm imagining you're him right now."  
  
"Oh, Spike!" she yelled, coming in a gush of fluid. "Oh Goddess, oh Goddess, oh Goddess. You make me so hot, I love you."  
  
Spike spanked her ass a few times and thrust into her again and again until he came, then thrust some more, hardening immediately. Her fingered her clit, bring her to another ten orgasms and himself to six. She was bloody amazing, this witch of his.  
  
Ah, his unlife was good.  
  
We're off to see the poof-y, he sang to himself, the most wonderful poof-y of all.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
READ BELOW!  
  
April Fools!  
  
This, of course, is not a real story, I hope you enjoyed it though. I had fun writing it. It's kind of fun writing badly on purpose. I just wish I wasn't so anal about grammar and sentence structure, or I'd have done that too, I just couldn't go that far though. :)  
  
~~sinecure~~ 


End file.
